(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional communication terminal connected to two telephone lines and with partial remote supply, hereinafter called MCT.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The presently used telematic terminals do not offer all the possibilities which could be expected of them and in particular do not make it possible to use the same centralized processing circuits for conventional telephony and for data transmission and data display.